Through Cursed Eyes
by TARDIS-elf
Summary: Hannah Noble is an ordinary student in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. But when her best friend Henry's birth mother comes to town. Small pieces of her mediocre life are chipped away. Why is she so afraid of Emma Swan? Why does she so feel so close to the mayor? What will happen to her as the reality of her existence begins to unfold?
1. Chapter 1

**Hannah Noble is an ordinary student in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. But when her best friend Henry's birth mother comes to town. Small pieces of her mediocre life are chipped away. Why is she so afraid of Emma Swan? Why does she so feel so close to the mayor? What will happen to her as the reality of her existence begins to unfold? **

**This is a fanfiction written by a friend. Hope you enjoy! I did!**

I guess you're wondering what I was doing in class… alone… with the teacher. Well, it's kind of a long story, but I think I can sum it up in three words: history, sleep, busted. Miss Blanchard looked at me like she was waiting for me to explain myself.

"Well, now that class is over and you're _awake,_ we can have a little talk," she said.

I slumped down in my chair. Here we go.

"I just don't understand why you fell asleep, Hannah. You do so well in every other class."

Miss Blanchard, A.K.A Mary Margaret, looked at me with disappointment. I thought she was going to cry. I opened my mouth to speak but she interrupted.

"And please don't bring up your little 'I don't really care if Abraham Lincoln was our first president.'"

There was a moment of dead silence. I figured I'd better say something if I want to walk out alive. Also, it doesn't really help that Mary Margaret was giving me a stare that makes me want to explode into tiny bacon bits.

"Well, would you look at the time!" I paused, looking at my wrist. "How did it get so late? My friend is expecting me so I better go, bye!"

I sprinted toward the door and was about to walk out when Mary Margaret spoke up. "Hannah, sweetheart, you're not wearing a watch."

I shot back sarcastically. "I'm _not?_"

She glared at me. "No, you're not. I will let you go, but your foster mother will know about this."

I stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me. Henry, a friend of mine, had been waiting for me outside and it made me feel worse.

"Are you okay? It's so unlike you to fall asleep in class like that." Henry said. It kind of scared me how concerned he sounded.

"Um, yeah I guess I'm okay, but know I'm gonna get chewed out for it." The truth is I didn't even know if my foster mom Felicity would chew me out. She always seemed so kind, but it probably helped that she found me on the side of the road when I was 2 years old. At least that's what everyone told me. I must have been pretty deep in thought because I ended up with Henry's hand waving in my face.

"Hannah! Are you in there? Snap out of it!" I eventually came back to my senses, but I had absolutely no idea what he was saying to me.

"Okay I think I've got it but just in case… tell me the whole thing again. I wasn't listening." Henry laughed, and I would've told him I was serious but it seemed like he hadn't laughed in forever. "So, Henry, how's your mom?'

"She's fine I guess. Can we talk about something else please?"

I wanted to grab him by the shirt and say something along the lines of "No! We can't! You know why? Because I don't have parents! So we either talk about yours or you don't see the light of another day!" But I just said "Oh. Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I thought we could talk about-."

Just then Miss Mills, Henry's mom, walked up to us. I must have been a disappointment to everyone because whenever Miss Mills saw me she would try to smile, but she would still look really depressed or disappointed.

"Hello, Hannah. I just came to get Henry." Wow, she even _sounded_ depressed.

"Since when do you come to pick me up? You don't care about me," snapped Henry.

All the things I wanted to say probably would have gotten me killed. What's with me and getting killed? No idea, But they were all along the lines of "Oh snap!"

Miss Mills pulled Henry aside.

"I'll deal with you later" She said. I'm guessing it was supposed to a whisper, and I wasn't supposed to hear it but it was kind of hard not to hear her.

"Well, I guess I'll be going, Hannah," Henry mumbled.

"Oh, ok. See you later Henry." Miss Mills still looked as depressed as she always was. She maybe looked even worse.

"Do you need a ride, Hannah? Henry and I would be happy to- "

"No that's ok. I usually walk. I'm pretty used to it." I felt really bad about cutting her off like that. We stood there in silence. "It was nice talking to you, Miss Mills." I finally said.

"Yeah, sure, if I'm gonna be tortured might as well get it over with," Henry said with a grimace.

Regina— have I mentioned that Miss Mills' name is Regina? I probably haven't. Oh well now you know.

Regina stared at Henry coldly. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to her car. I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me.

"Hannah! Why don't you come and help me clean up?" It was Mary Margaret, and, by how my day was going, it was probably supposed to be a punishment. I started walking toward the door. Then I remembered Mary Margaret saying "_Your foster mother will know about this"_ I sighed. This was going to be a long day. "Hannah!" she called again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Mary Margaret is a really sweet person and all, but she was really starting to get on my nerves.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking home from school was even worse than helping Mary Margaret. Maybe I really _was _a disappointment to everyone, and thinking back on it now I probably should have taken Regina's offer.

I finally stepped on the driveway in front of my house. Well I say house but it felt more like a shack. It had faded, wooden walls and small, little windows. When I got inside, I ran to my bedroom hoping Felicity wouldn't notice me. I must have shut the door pretty hard though because off in the distance I hear Felicity calling my name.

"Hannah! Is that you?" she yelled from the kitchen. I had a feeling she knew all about what happened today at school.

"No! Hannah's at school at the moment!" I yelled. Something told me she wouldn't fall for that, but no one got hurt trying.

"Hannah, is something wrong? What happened?" Her voice sounded closer than before. I crawled to the door and put my back up against it.

"No! Don't come in! You can't! I'm busy with… um… stuff!" I yelled even though I was pretty sure she was standing right there.

"Hannah, did something happen at-?" The phone interrupted, and I couldn't be more grateful that we were able to pay our phone bill this month. I slightly opened my door so I could hear what she was saying. Who could be calling us at this time? After seconds of careful consideration, and deep thought I realized it could only be one person.

"Miss Felicity! Don't answer the phone! I'm sure it's not important!" She hung up, and the feeling that she knew just got a lot bigger.

"Hannah, would you please stop yelling? Use your inside voice." she said. The mind boggling thing about her is that she can swell up with anger and not show it. I opened the door and used my "inside voice."

"Don't answer the phone. I'm sure it's not important." I whispered.

"Hannah, is what Miss Blanchard said true?" she inquired. It sounded like she was expecting this ever since she volunteered to take care of me.

"There is a possibility that it is true, but it's probably not." I said

"If it's not true how did you know what I was talking about?" she snapped.

So -to make a long story short- I learned that Felicity could chew me out. I paced back and forth around my room. I knew that she was thinking of a greater punishment than sending me to my room.

After a while, I lay down on my bed listening to the wind.

I probably was a big let down to everyone, but no one was more upset with me than me. So many people have tried to take care of me and I've run all of their hope to the ground. Maybe their lives would be better if I wasn't a part of them. I could start over with a life where no one cared if I was a failure. The only person whose expectations I would have to live up to would be me.

I was lying there a long time when I realized that the window was open. _I could start over,_ I thought. _No one would have to care about me._ As I said before the windows were small, but they were just big enough so I could squeeze through.

As soon as I got out, the door to my room started to open, and I ran for it. Now when I say "ran for it" I mean casually walked down the sidewalk. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I dove into the bushes whenever I saw someone walking down the street. Who knew bushes had thorns in them? I reached the edge of town and remembered Henry saying bad things happen when someone tries to leave.

"Well here goes nothing" I mumbled to myself. I took a big breath and hopped past the sign that said "Leaving Storybrooke." Nothing.

I was standing there waiting to explode or something. After a while I realized nothing was going to happen. I heard lots of people behind and they were all calling my name. I could recognize Mary Margaret and Felicity but everyone else sounded the same. I ran as soon as I heard them. I ran until my feet started to ache. I stopped to rest and heard somebody, or something, in the woods. It was…

"Henry!" I yelled. He jumped as soon as he heard his name. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…um…I was could ask you the same thing, Hannah." He said. I didn't want to tell him, but, if I was gonna trust anyone right then, it would be Henry. We sat there in silence.

"So, were you going to tell me what you're doing here?" I asked.

"Actually I need to get going." he excused himself. He nodded his goodbye and started walking away.

"Henry." I started. He turned around and looked me right in the eye. He was my best friend in the whole world and there was no saying if I would ever see him again.

"What is it?" he asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Nothing. Just nothing. Goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

I had a really weird dream that night. I was in the middle of nowhere with a girl with long, dark hair and a red cape. I couldn't see her face but somehow she seemed familiar. I followed her out to the chicken house, and, as soon as I stepped in the door, I knew we weren't alone. You see I get this weird feeling in my gut when someone else is nearby. I scanned the room and found the intruder.

"Hey, you!" I yelled, but no one heard me. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. The girl in the cape seemed to realize that someone else was there, as well.

"Hello?" she said. Just then, a girl with a white cape and black hair came out of hiding. I saw her face very clearly and I almost fainted. Can you even faint in a dream? I don't know, but I recognized her as Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"I'm sorry. I can go," she said. I stood there for a moment hoping that Mary Margaret had a twin.

"Are you stealing our eggs?" The girl in the cape asked.

"No!" Mary Margaret's twin replied. She looked down at the two eggs in her hands and stretched her arms so cape girl could take them. "Not a lot." She corrected. She turned around and started to leave.

"Hey! Hey! It's …It's alright," cape girl said

"Thank you. It was just that…um…last night there was something out there. It was howling, and…I heard it… and it was so cold so…

"Hey. Come on. Come with me." She turned around slightly and I almost saw her face but she quickly turned back around. "Everyone calls me Red."

"I'm Sn- Frosty. Mary Margaret's twin said.

"Frosty? Really?" Red asked.

"No, it's just that someone is looking for me so….."

"You don't know or trust me yet." Red finished. Frosty gave red a face that said 'How did you know that?' "Hey I get it I just need something to call you."

"Margaret. Oh no um… Mary." I knew she was Mary Margaret's twin!

"Well then Mary, come on." Red turned around and I finally saw her face. I woke up with a start.

"Ruby!" I yelled. I looked around and noticed I was in the exact same spot I fell asleep. I heaved a sigh of relief. It was still kind of dark so either I slept the whole day or the sun was still rising. Assuming it was still rising I got up and headed on my way.

To be ninety-nine percent honest with you, I didn't really know where that was. I started to rethink the whole running away thing so I turned around to see if they had given up looking for me. I wasn't that far and I'm sure no one really cared that I ran away.

I walked into town and I knew someone was there. I would have run away but I was curious who was out there. A yellow car was wrecked over by where the leaving Storybrooke sing was. Well, where it used to be anyway. The car had taken it out pretty good. I ran over to see if the driver was ok.

There was a woman with long, blond hair and a leather jacket unconscious in the driver seat. I tried to wake her up but it was no use. I ran as fast as I could to get help. I reached the sheriff's station in time to get the sheriff.

"Hannah?" He asked with confusion.

"Graham, you have to help! There was a car crash at the edge of town!" He stood up instantly.

"Come on!" he said. We raced through town to the wreck and found the woman lying there in the midst of it all. "Here help me get her out." Graham said. After we got her in the car we headed back to town. "I can't believe you came back. I thought for sure you'd die in one night."

"Is that why you stopped looking for me?" I asked. He Glanced at me then back at the road.

"I didn't _stop_ looking for you I just-"

"Gave up." I finished.

"No it was more like… well… you know like…"

"Don't try. I get it." We rode silently until we reached the prison. He put the woman in a cell and locked her up.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I said in shock. "why are you locking her up?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"She's a drunk. That's why she crashed. Now come on. Let's get you home."


End file.
